Teal Eyes
by NickiAngel66
Summary: The story hasn't ended yet. Rhage and Mary made a deal with the Scribe Virgin to have a daughter, but the balanced forced them to give her up at birth for humans to raise. When she is discover the lessers go after her thinking she could be bait.
1. Life as I Knew It

**Hi everyone I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Riley. That is all!**

Somewhere I lost control. My life had always been fast paced, spiraling, but I always thought I had some control. I always thought I was the one behind the wheel; I directed myself where to go. This though lately, I knew my life was spiraling so fast and I could not catch the wheel. At first, it had been like playing chicken on the highway with a semi truck and I loved it. Somewhere down the line, something changed and it turned into the brakes were out, the gas pedal was stuck, the engine revving, and a 90-degree turn was coming up in view. Then I asked myself did I ever have control or was I just frontin' to myself.

"Riley" exclaimed my grandmother no doubt wanting me to help her with more housework.

"Rileyyyyyy!" I need your help in the house. Stop being such a boy and come help me with your grandfather's laundry!" She continued.

"I don't understand why he can't help out sometimes and why we have to do everything for him because we are missing penises," I said to myself as I walked away from my beat up old piece of shit Ford Focus dropping wrench and headed towards the house for boring housework and mindless small chatter.

"I don't see why you work on that car all day. That type of skill won't get you a husband. What kind of man would want a woman like you that knows more about cars and motorcycles, and can beat him at any sport besides football," she had much more to say but I wasn't listening. I had heard this lecture so many times I could finish it before she could.

I finished the laundry, and then helped my grandma with the dishes. My grandpa got home and didn't say a word to either one of us even though we had spent most of the day doing his laundry and cooking him dinner. I walked back to my room pissed off. I didn't like living there. I needed to leave soon. I was 18 and could leave any time I wanted but I couldn't find a job anywhere and we didn't have the money to send me to college. I reasoned with myself and told myself it was better than the places I lived before. Here I could get a meal and have a roof over my head. There was no one to yell or leave bruises and I knew I wouldn't be kicked out or I hoped so anyway.

I threw myself on the bed and checked my phone, praying there would be a text in my inbox from the love of my life Darren. I had dated him for about two months but I have been friends with benefits with him for over a year now. That defiantly made me feel slutty, but he said that's all he wanted and if I wanted more then he would leave. I flipped open my phone and looked at an inbox that read no new messages. I knew he would text. He hadn't text or called lately, but I was hoping like hell he would. He was mad at me cause I asked him why he never wanted to see me anymore. I told him I loved him and just wanted to see him. He told me to leave him alone and he'll text me when he wants to. He hasn't text since.

I heard the game show station get shut off on the TV and knew my grandmother was heading to bed. I opened my window with a creek. Jumped up and sat on the edge; not very gracefully even though I had done it a 100 times. It was a usually humid, warm night in the country. The wind felt good and the fresh air was inviting. I have my phone in my hand because I hoped at any moment Darren would text. I pressed the unlock key and lite up the screen. There was no new message. I threw my phone on my mattress. It hit the bed bounced off and slid behind the bed. He wasn't going to text that night so I knew I should just give up hope. I turned around back to the window. Just below my window was a huge massive black shape. The thing could have been a bear!

"Surprise! Wow your really do look just like Rhage with those teal eyes!" said the black blob.\

Before I could scream or move a muscle, the blob jumped off landed gracefully on the window and covered my mouth. He grabbed my waist and pulled us out of the window. He landed perfectly as if he didn't have my extra 110 pounds of weight on him. My feet were not touching the ground as he had my waist pressed against his abs and his hand still covered my mouth. I tried to kick him aiming for a very sensitive place but he was fast and repositioned me before I could hit my target.

"Don't even try it. I could crush you with one flick of the wrist," the blob responded.

I bit down on his hand hard almost drawing blood. He let go of my mouth for one second and cursed while shaking his hand around in the air.

"FUCK YOU," I said.

He got a hold of himself and covered my mouth again right as I was filling my lungs up with air for a blood curdling scream.

"Yeah your Rhage's daughter alright," he said. It was the last thing I heard before I felt a bump on my head and passed out.

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please Review! 3 reviews until I update again!**


	2. Tough Bitch

"Dude that's one tough bitch, she's waking up," said Big black shadow number 1.

"If you keep calling her that, Rage is going to rip out your throat," replied Big black shadow number 2.

I must have left the TV on. I knew I had crawled back in through the window and into my bed. I began to feel around for my phone. I know it was a lost cause but I had to make sure Darren didn't text. If he had texted while I was asleep I knew I had lost my chance to finally talk to him and apoloigize for wanting too much from him.

My hand was moving, feeling around. This was not my bed! My eyes few open. A light up dashboard was all I could see. I looked around I was in the backseat of a huge rape van!

"Oh shit!" exclaimed BBS(big black shadow) 1. During his little outburst he swirved the van until BBS 2

"Are you trying to get all of us killed Quinn?" yelled BBS 2.

"Who the hell are you people? What the fuck is going on?" screamed Nicki.

"Nice mouth on that one," commented the one called Quinn which receieved him a slap on the arm from the still unnamed big black shadow.

"Put her to sleep Quinn," said BBS 2.

I put my arms in front of my face, preparing for a damaging hit judging from the size of that one.

"Do you really think I'm going to hit a lady like that? Rage's daughter? No thanks I like my life," said Quinn.

I lowered my eyes and look at him. What was he talking about? What were they going to do if they weren't going to hurt me? I stared into his eyes searching for any hint to an answer. I didn't receive one.

"Your eyes are mixed matched. One is more green and one is more blue," commented Nicki.

"Yep she gonna do great in our world already understanding the ways of the higher class," replied Quinn.

The next thing I knew the world had started to go dark again. I was again slowing spinning down, down, down.

"Hey, dude she doesn't know our ways. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it Quinn. Besides what do you care anyway. You get all the human girls you want. We'll go find some for you once we do our duty and drop her off," said BBS 2.

"It didn't bother me Blay. Who is she to me? Lets just get her home safely to daddy," replied Quinn.

I could only feel the car make a few sharp turns and then I was gone, completely consumed by the darkness again.


End file.
